


Local Loony Toon

by Betheryboo



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, TMNT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betheryboo/pseuds/Betheryboo
Summary: They weren't real. They weren't supposed to be real; they were cartoon characters. But here they were, all standing around in her apartment, looking for answers that she sure as hell didn't have.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ratings may change and tags might be added if there's any interest in this story. I'm not sure where I want it to go. Thanks for reading! Peace and love over and out

I step out of the shower, my nudity only hidden by a towel, and look to my right.   
What I saw made me freeze.   
He met my eyes with the same shocked, stupefied look that I’m sure I had on my face. We stood like that for a few seconds, both of us still and silent as a statue, until he finally breaks it.   
“Hello, miss…” He trails off, his eyes darting around my small apartment. I try to shake myself out of the stupor and immediately head towards my laptop.   
Almost quicker than I could see, my arm is caught in his huge, two fingered hand. I gasp and grab my towel with my free arm, my eyes darting back and forth from his face to his hand holding my arm hostage.   
“Fuck.” I mutter, catching myself staring into his disturbingly real-looking eyes behind a blue bandana. No, this could not be happening.   
“Please, ma’am, don’t call the police.” He says quickly, as if a few seconds would make all the difference.   
“I might call an ambulance, but not the police.” I murmur. “Because I must be crazy.”   
“Ma’am, I promise-“   
“Please let go of my arm.” I ask the figment calmly. “I need to check if my new medication has hallucinations or delusions as a side effect.”   
“Please, I know this seems very strange-“   
“My arm.”   
“Oh, right.” He lets go of me and I turn to my bed, opening the laptop and typing a few words into Google. I don’t look at him; I don’t acknowledge him- he had to be some sort of fucked up side effect.   
Welbutrin. No side effects that cause you to see things. I close my laptop and ask myself if I really had just fallen off the deep end. Gone cuckoo. At least looney bins are pretty nice these days.   
“Can you look at me? My name is-“   
“No. No, no, no, do not tell me your name.”   
“Why?”   
“Because if it is what I think it is, then I don’t want to know. I know I’m crazy, but I don’t want to face the extent of the crazy.”   
“Um…” His hulking form shrinks in on itself. Embarrassed? Nervous? I couldn’t tell. I didn’t care.   
“Why are you here?” I ask him, staring straight at the wall ahead of me. Maybe if I kept my eyes away from him then he would disappear.   
“We went through this… portal of some sort. We all fell in, but I’m the only one who ended up… here.”   
“So you just appeared in my kitchen through a portal?” I ask.   
“As far as I know, yes.”   
“So you don’t know where the others are?” I ask him, standing up and rummaging through my drawers for something to wear. I had given in- maybe this was all a hallucination, but I guess I was just going to go along with it. What else was there to do?   
“No. I assume they’re somewhere around here.”   
“Do you have the T-Phone?” I ask offhand, not expecting his reaction.   
He grew extremely quiet. He was silent for long enough that I looked over at him. He was staring at me.   
“How do you know about those?” He asks me quietly.   
“We do not have time to go through this right now.” I begin to push him towards the door. “I’m gonna get dressed, you get the phone out and see if you can contact anyone.” I finish pushing him out the door, and close it. Quickly, I dress myself, trying not to think about the huge terrapin cartoon character come to life in my kitchen.   
I took a few extra seconds to breathe now that I was dressed. Then I walked out into the kitchen. He was still there, leaning against the edge of the fridge and away from the waning light of the window.   
“Anything?” I ask him.   
“Not yet.” He mutters, glowering at the piece of tech.   
“Who have you tried calling?” I ask him, eying the phone. It looked just like it did in the movie, the cartoons.   
“My brothers.”   
“Yeah, I know. Which ones?” I ask, exasperated.   
“You wouldn’t know them.”   
“You don’t know what I know.” I mutter, turning and opening the pantry, digging out a granola bar. Food; maybe that was what I needed. “Have you tried calling Donnie?”   
“HOW do you know his name?” I wouldn’t call it yelling, but his voice certainly grew in volume.   
“I told you, we don’t have time. Just call him, he should know what’s going on better than you or the others.” I say, peeling the granola bar from it’s packaging and stalking into the living room. I didn’t want to deal with this. I had shit to do.   
I heard him follow me. There were waves of tension coming off of him, and I tried to ignore it. He was silent for a few moments before I heard him speak.   
“Donnie?” He says, and I turn around to find him on the phone, listening intently to whatever his brother was saying.   
“Where is he?” I ask.   
He holds up a finger for a few seconds, and then pulls the phone a little bit away from his ear. “He says he’s on a patio. Maybe a college campus? He can see a clock tower.”   
“Gimme the phone.” I hold my hand out to him. “I know where he is.”   
“I don’t know…”   
“Just give it to me. I can lead him to where we are. He’s in the middle of campus. I’ve got the layout practically memorized.” I say.   
“Okay…” He reluctantly hands me the phone. I take it and hold it up to my ear.   
“Donnie?” I ask.   
“Who are you?” He asks me. God, his voice is exactly the same. I shake off that particular revelation and focus on the task at hand.   
“That’s not important. Which way is the clock tower from your point of view? Left, right, in front of you, behind you?”   
“Uh…” He sounds frazzled. “It’s to my right.”   
“Okay, you should see a library in front of the clock tower. Go past it, and then turn left on the walkway.”   
“All right…” I can hear the phone swishing as he, likely, moves from one hiding spot to another.   
“Okay, you’re going to keep going straight until you find yourself at the end of the academic buildings. There should be a walkway to your right lined with trees when you get past all the buildings.”   
“There is.”   
“Cool. Go down it and walk past College Avenue. My building is right behind the laundromat. Apartment is at the top of the stairs, immediate right. Number four.”   
“On Pecan Street? 4244?”   
“That’s the one.” I tell him.   
“I’m going inside the building.” He says, and I hear the bounce of the front door as it shuts.   
I hand the phone back to Leo- him- feeling like I had done my part.   
“Is he coming?” He asks me, and as if on cue, my door opens quietly and a huge figure steps into the kitchen, closing it just as silently.   
“Yes.” I say.   
He glowers at me briefly before walking towards his brother. “What’s happening, Donnie?” he asks in his authority voice.   
“I don’t know right now, but I can figure it out. I just need some time to configure some things…”   
“Do you know where Raph and Mikey are?” He asks, and it’s officially confirmed. I’m either hallucinating the goddamn Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, or they’re actually here with me.   
So I’m hallucinating the goddamn Ninja Turtles, then. Great.   
“Yes. I turned on the GPS on our T-Phones. They’re coming right now.” He glances at me hesitantly. “So, um, who is this lovely lady?”   
“The local loony toon, apparently.” I collapse into a chair in the kitchen and regard the two of them. How were two more going to fit in this tiny apartment?   
“She knew your name before I told you.” Leo tells Donnie, not taking his eyes off me. “She knows about us.”   
“Who doesn’t?” I ask rhetorically.   
“She’s also not freaking out.” Leo adds.   
“Why would I? I’m going insane; might as well embrace it, Fearless.” I cross my arms and glare at him. Donnie is just staring at me blankly.   
“So she also knows your mocking nickname?” Donnie asks him. Leo simply nods. His blue eyes are burning with a combination of shock, curiosity, and rage. I return his gaze with less intensity, but just as much emotion.   
Suddenly, the door is thrown open, banging against the wall behind it. Two more giant turtles enter my small, quaint home. Damnit. I should not have gone along with the delusions. Now I had four of them to deal with.   
“Who’s she?” Raphael demands, pointing a finger at me.   
“Bite me.” I reply shortly.   
“Ooh, trying to bring Raph down a notch. I like her.” Mikey, the only positive energy in the room, grins at me.   
“She knows about us.” Donnie says. Raphael squints his eyes at me, and I suddenly start to worry they might not be as imaginary as I thought. That creature could really hurt me.   
“How?” He stalks over to me, bending his head slightly to avoid catching the ceiling. He looms over me, his amber eyes burning with unchecked rage that was fundamental to his character in the cartoon. The damn cartoon.   
I scoot my chair away from him, but it hits the wall after moving only a precious few inches away from him. Unlike with Leo, I avoid his eyes. I trusted Leonardo not to hurt me, if he happened to be real. I didn’t trust Raphael in that way.   
“I…” Tears prick in my eyes and I feel that lump in my throat begin to coalesce. I was such a crybaby. I cried at everything. I don’t handle anger well.   
“Raphael.” The hothead looked behind him and found Leo, one hand on his shoulder, his eyes ever calm. “Don’t scare her. She’s helping us.”   
“But…” Raph grunts and moves away from me, glancing over at Donnie. “Well, what does she know, then?   
“She knew my name and one of Leo’s nicknames.” Donnie says.   
“She also knew we were brothers.” Leo adds. “But this is her home. She is graceful enough to have let me lead you all here so we can figure out what’s going on.”   
“Speaking of, I might want to close the blinds.” I say, pulling myself up and walking towards the window. I slide between Leo and the fridge, wanting to keep as much distance between Raphael and I as possible. I tug at the cord and let the blinds fall closed.   
“So… who is she, then?” Raphael asks, to know one in particular.   
“Ava.” I turn and face the four of them. “I’m in college, and you’re in Iowa. You also seem to be in a universe where you’re characters in comics, cartoons, and movies.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter of this dumb fanfic. Pls enjoy, peace and love over and out

The boys stare at me then, each face showing a slightly different emotion. The air turned quiet for a long time, until Mikey broke it with a fake-sounding laugh.   
“That’s funny. She’s funny.” He chuckles. “You’re being funny, right?”   
“No.” I say, sliding once again between the huge turtles to head towards my room. I retrieve my laptop and walk back to the kitchen.   
I set the laptop down on the kitchen table and open it, immediately opening a new tab and typing in “Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.” Immediately, millions upon millions of results pop up.   
“See for yourself. Just don’t break my computer, I need it.” I say, eying Raph. He sneers in response.   
Mikey is the first at the computer, but the others crowd in. They slowly scroll down the page, picking a website here and there to glance at. None of them said a word.   
“Y’all look the closest to the Bay turtles. Makes sense- that movie was live action. The other live action movies were just cheesy costumes, but Bay- the director- did some CGI shit.” I lean against the fridge to watch them. “That’s what you guys look like.”   
None of them says anything for a few minutes. They simply look through all the top results on the first page of Google. Each of their faces portrayed a different version of the same emotion- shock. They simply stared at the small screen until Donnie finally cleared his throat.   
“Well, that’s… unexpected.” He murmurs, straightening up so his head brushes against the ceiling. He glances over at me, his eyes shining with worry.   
“So what do we do, Donnie?” Leo looks over at Donnie expectantly, trying to keep his own fairly obvious shock under control.   
“I don’t…” Donnie takes a deep breath. “I don’t know.”   
“Damn.” Mikey mutters. “That’s a first.”   
“I need to do some work… figure out how this happened… how to get home…” Donnie is already going through the tech that he has strapped all over his body, his eyes glazing over. The other three turtles glance at each other nervously.   
“What, uh, what should we do, then?” Raphael says. “We ain’t even in New York anymore. Where are we supposed to go?”   
“I don’t…” Donnie didn’t finish the sentence, too distracted by whatever he was looking at. He didn’t have an answer for them.   
“Just stay here until you figure it out.” I say. I eye the ceiling, and the way Donnie’s head brushes the top of it. “Well, or until you find someplace a bit bigger. I have a pretty small place.”   
“Are you sure?” Leo asks, his eyes glittering nervously. “We wouldn’t want to intrude.”   
“Don’t worry about it.” I try to smile, but the shock of the situation was wearing off and being replaced by utter bewilderment. “I’m still not even sure if you guys are real or not, and it’s not like I could kick out figments of my imagination.”   
Mikey snorts and Leo chuckles. “I suppose not.” He says. Donnie, not really looking where he was going, gravitated to the living room where there was some sparse seating. Raphael grunted and followed suit, along with Leo. Now only Mikey was still in the kitchen with me.   
I sigh and sit down at the table, pulling open a new tab to do a little more research. Perhaps the pot I had purchased a few weeks ago was laced with something. I looked up “weed laced with hallucinogens” and began to read the first article that came up.   
Mikey pulled the other chair out silently and plopped into it. He looked comically small in the chair, and I wondered briefly if it would break underneath him. Well, if it did, that would be pretty undeniable proof that they were real.   
Mikey said nothing for awhile, playing with his fingers while I read. There were some hushed conversations coming from the other room, and I briefly wondered why Mikey wouldn’t want to hear what his brothers were saying.   
“So… how much do you know about us?” He asks quietly, not looking up at me.   
“You’re all stereotypes.” I begin, trying to find the right words to explain it. “That’s how it started, back in the eighties. The first cartoon took the broadest caricatures of teenage boys, plastered them onto mutant turtle hybrids, and voila- they had a hit cartoon on their hands. Your characters, so to speak, evolved from there.”   
“So… what are our stereotypes, then?” Mikey asks.   
I quickly looked up the lyrics for the original theme song. “Uh… Leonardo leads, Donatello does machines, Raphael is cool but crude, Michelangelo is a party dude.” I look over at Mikey. "At least, that was how they described you in the song.”   
“The song?”   
“The theme song.” I look up the song on YouTube and play it for him. It was only about a minute long. I full-screened the video and let it play for Mikey. It was such a silly song. I expected Mikey to laugh throughout the video, but he was silent.   
At the last verse and the end of the video, the silence continued. Then Mikey began to laugh. It started out as a light chuckle, before transforming into a deep belly laugh and finally, an uncontrollable fit of cackling.   
“Oh my- we- HA!” Mikey’s sentence was lost in his laugh. I was surprised tears didn’t begin to roll down his face. “Heroes in a half shell?!” another fit of laughter. “AND THEY’RE GREEN?!?” I chuckled along with him at that one- it WAS a ridiculous line. “LEO! Why- HA! Why don’t we have belts with the first letter of our names on it?!” He falls into giggles again, lightly banging his fist on the table and ducking his head. “And- And- cool but crude?! Party dude?!” After one more fit of giggles, he finally calms down and finds his voice again. “I’ll have you, and all the people of this world know, that my dance moves are WAY better than that.”   
“I don’t doubt it.” I quip, smiling at him. “Just don’t try it here. I don’t want you destroying my house.”   
“Can do.” Mikey shakes his head in wonder. “And, uh, you said there were more, uh, TV shows about us?”   
“Yeah. Don’t worry, the theme songs get better.” I tell him, pulling up the theme song from the 2012 show, which I happened to far and away prefer. I began the video, and I watched as Mikey’s head began to bob to the arguably infectious beat.


End file.
